<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>canvas of light by sadinsomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736859">canvas of light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac'>sadinsomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a fallen god [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Filler, Healing, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Other, Platonic Relationships, Potions, Screaming our lungs out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream regains consciousness for the first time since the prison.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a fallen god [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>canvas of light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS A FILLER</p><p>i have no clue what i’m doing so this is terrible i’m sorry i’ll probably write it from Phils POV next so it makes more sense umm yeah i just wanted to get something out ;-;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Warmth. It was the first thing that processed in his pain-riddled mind. It sunk deep into his bones, leaving him soft and malleable, leaving him calm and safe, leaving him unaware and vulnerable. The next thing that processed was the pain. All encasing and burning in a beautiful oxymoron to the warmth, it too left him vulnerable and weak,muscles shaking in exhaustion despite having barely just gained consciousness. And the next thing he noticed was the light. Despite his closed eyelids, there was no longer a black encasing void threatening to swallow him whole but a orange tone surrounding him, unfamiliar but in no ways unwelcomed. Pushing through the haze of his mind, he focussed on his senses, no longer under stimulated but instead desperately trying to process the overwhelming information flooding his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soft whimpers worked in his throat, pain and confusion interrupting his desperate attempts to understand what was happening. He couldn’t move his hands, pain shooting down his arms at the slightest movement and </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">it was too much why was it so </span>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">fucking </span>
    </strong>
    <span class="s2">much, please </span>
    <span class="s3">stop.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somewhere there were hands gently massaging his cheeks, feeling calloused thumbs rubbing into the sharp bones of his face, he could feel the jagged scars along his cheek move and adjust with each movement, the firm yet gentle touch pulling his mind away from the pain, instead focusing on the warmth being emitted from the persons hands. The pained whimpers gradually dying out from his damaged throat and the hands soon left, part of him wanted to cry out for more contact whilst he also couldn’t help but feel himself relax at the lack of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But more importantly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Who was touching him? Didn’t everyone hate him? They left him to rot in the cold cold cell alone. No one would care if he was there he had no one. They hated him they hated him </span>
    <span class="s4">ṫ̷̛̫̫̦̊ḧ̵̖̥́͊̕e̴̯̐̎̀̿ÿ̵͉̗̙͇̒̓͝ ̵̢̙̩͓̐̏̐͐͘h̶̨̡͋̇ȁ̴̧̯̽̃͑͋t̷̠͆̌͋̓̕é̴̬͚̹̠͗̈́̀̌d̵̬̫̔̓ͅ ̴̗̻̀̏͋͝ẖ̷̝̩̳͌ǐ̴̭͑͑̍̋m̸̯͔̦̞̊ͅ.̶̩͉̹͓̦̿</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Warm hands carded through his hair, making a shiver go down Dreams spine, the feeling of fingers gently rubbing his scalp, combing through the strands in a way so different to how he had tugged at his own hair. It was delicate, precise, the way the fingers twirled through his hair was so </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">familiar, </span>
    <span class="s1">so </span>
    <span class="s2">calm, </span>
    <span class="s1">so </span>
    <span class="s2">safe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somewhere in the background Dream could hear the faint mumbling of words, they were softly spoken, merging together to create a soft lullaby, that mixed with the soft contact on his head, a low croon rumbled half-heartedly in his chest, sending relaxing vibrations up his spine, helping his aching body to relax further into the soft material beneath him</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daydream, you with us?” a soft female voice filtered through the murmur of other voices, something about it being so lulling, like a blanket being wrapped around him in a delicate hold.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fighting against the exhaustion which tugged his eyelids down, Dream pried his eyes open. It was blurry. Shapes and colours merging together into a beautiful canvas of colour. </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Colour</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">It was so different to the void. Where the void was cold, he was warm, where the void was dark, he could see light, where the void was lonely, he could recognise </span>
  <span class="s2">people.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite his eyes only being half opened, he blinked, crying to clear away the seal on his vision, whilst it was still blurry, the low light of the fire overwhelmingly bright he could understand the scene.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bright orange tinted hair was beside him, dark soft eyes watching him whilst delicate yet work-worn hands worked through his hair. </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Puffy</em>, </span>
  <span class="s1">his mind supplied and for the first time in months Dream felt his lips tug upwards half heartedly. Eyes dragging away from her, Dream caught sight of a white hoodie, a glint of gold catching the fire light, behind him a much taller figure, dark green tinted hair fading into the dark corners of the room. Dream felt the croon in his chest increase a little at the sight of his </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">friends</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, Sam and Punz.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dragged his eyes further over, rapid blinking still as he made out the shape of dark green, soft blonde hair with a stripey hat on top with wide dark grey wings settled tightly against their back, </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Philza</em>, </span>
  <span class="s1">slightly behind Phil was someone taller and broader, pink cascading down and despite the way everything was blurred Dream could still make out the crimson of his eyes, he didn’t even have to look further to know who it was, </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Technoblade</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’d come for him. </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>They rescued him</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Dream could process it, water was leaking from his eyes, blurring the rest of his vision back into a mix of colours, Puffys soft voice spoke into his ear, “ima need you to stay awake alright Dreamy?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted to. He wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">so badly </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">to see his friends properly but exhaustion was seeping deep into his bones, his arms still zapping with pain despite the lack of movement. Jade eyes threatened to slip close, with everything fading into the background once again, words being turned into basic sound waves as he blearily watched the shapes move around wherever he was, the soft fingers still carding through his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Open,” a voice somewhere spoke, the feeling of warm fingers prying open his jaw vaguely registered, disgustingly sharp liquid hit his tongue, making his body jolt and therefore pain shoot through his limbs, he wanted to spit it out but his overwhelming weakness left someone easily able to shut his jaw, forcing him to swallow the foul liquid, fingers gently leaving his face whilst his eyes water from the overwhelming flavours after having nothing but the taste of metal in his mouth for months.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream felt himself give in, his tiredness finally forcing his eyes closed despite the protests in his brain that </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">if you sleep they’ll leave, you’ll be all alone again they’ll—</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sleep, we’ll be right here when you wake up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And for once Dream couldn’t find it in him to put up a fight, allowing himself to fall into a comfortable sleep for the first time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i feel like dreams just collecting parent figures at this point</p><p>can u tell i gave up with the ending lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>